She's Rather Odd
by Rhine Lei
Summary: The little town Belle and her father have moved to hasn't seen the Prince for years, but when he suddenly decides to host a ball Belle's curiosity gets the better of her. Though the mysterious Royal has the right to choose his bride from the many guests, she isn't fond of being forced to stay against her will, and the Beast is not used to hearing the word No.
1. Chapter 1

Belle's basket was tucked under her arm as she walked toward the book shop. She'd read her newest find over night, and was eager for the next tale.

"Good morning Belle!" the loud, kind baker yelled. "Where are you off to?"

"Good morning Monsieur! The book shop!" she replied warmly, "I just finished-"

"That's nice. Did you hear about the ball?"

She blinked in surprise, completely forgetting that he'd interrupted her, "A ball?"

The round gentleman smiled, "Apparently the Prince has invited the whole town!"

Belle's dark hair fell over her shoulder as she looked back at the castle in the dark forest. The towers were visible, even from this distance, as they peeked out over the tree tops. "I thought no one had seen him in years?"

"Indeed," he nodded, "Not since… well, since before your father brought you here."

She furrowed her brow and wondered, "Why would he change things now?"

The baker's attention returned to his wife as he bellowed, "Marie! The baguettes! _Hurry up_!"

Belle's mind was buzzing as she continued on her way. For once she didn't have to force herself to ignore the whispers around her as she passed. Today she wasn't listening. After receiving a new book, she hurried home, only to find someone blocking her path. She glanced up and suppressed a groan.

"Hello Belle!"

"Bonjour Gaston." she replied, ignoring the arrogant smile her gave her as though she was supposed to faint right there. Before she could roll her eyes he had snatched the book from her and flipped through it.

"Ugh! How can you read this?" tossing it in the mud Belle dove after it and glared up at him as he continued, "Soon you'll start getting ideas and _thinking_." He grimaced.

With a falsely sweet tone she smiled and said, "Gaston, you are positively primeval."

"Why thank you!" He announced proudly as though she'd just given him a great compliment. Belle tried to walk by him but he snaked an arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. "So! What do you say I pick you up tomorrow night?"

"For?" she shrugged him off.

"The ball of course!"

She cringed, "Maybe… some _other_ time."

"Come on now Belle!" Gaston stopped to smile at his reflection in a pan that dangled from a shop keeper's window. While he was distracted, she took the moment to slip away into the crowd.

"I've got to go!"

Though she heard him call after her, she managed to weave in and out until she could safely sneak home. Once she'd closed her front door she leaned into it with a sigh of relief. Banging in the basement told her that her father was working on something.

"Papa?" she called down the stairs.

"Hello!" he called back, "Did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book," she said simply as she descended.

"Did you hear about the ball?"

"Oh yes," she snorted, "But I don't think I'll go. There's no one I could even spend time with, really."

"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fella."

Walking up next to him she picked up the tool he was reaching for and placed it in his hand, "Oh he's handsome all right, and rude and conceded!" she sat down on her usual stool in frustration, "Oh papa… he's not for me."

Coming out from behind the giant machine he'd been working on for months her father replied, "Well, don't worry. We'll have our new life back in no time!"

Belle smiled back at him warmly, wondering how many times she'd heard that since her father had lost everything. Once he'd been a proud merchant with several ships. A string of disasters had left them almost penniless. Her father had all but broken, feeling like he'd failed her. Belle worked hard to never let him see the strain she felt. Right now, they needed each other, and that was enough for her at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master, are you sure this is a good idea?" Cogsworth asked nervously. The old clock trembled as he approached the Prince. The large creature paced back and forth in front of the large marble fireplace. Everything about the palace still felt cold and dead since the spell had been cast. The staff had been scrubbing the building from floor to ceiling, but couldn't erase the very air of gloom that lived in the walls. "Have you considered what would happen if someone found out-"

"Of course I have!" The Beastly Prince growled at him. His advisor jumped away as her bared his fangs.

When the dining room doors opened, Lumiere , the candlestick, ran inside insisting, "Tomorrow is the night!"

"Yes, it might be!" agreed Mrs. Potts. The old tea kettle couldn't help the lecturing tone as she continued, "But remember, you _must _control your temper!"

The Prince padded on all fours even faster. His fur bristled with each new worry, "What if I don't find the one? I'm running out of time. We all are."

"Don't be like that!" Lumiere pressed, "You'll know when you see her! You'll fall in love with her, she'll fall in love with you, and poof! We'll be human again by midnight!"

"That's not how it works," chided Mrs. Potts, "These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt!" he replied.

The Prince sounded uncharacteristically human when he asked, "What if the one I choose see's nothing but… a monster?" the vulnerability was surprising. In recent years he'd been more beast than man. He looked down at his claws with obvious pain in his face.

Mrs. Potts continued gently, "You must help her to see past all that."

"I don't know how!" he snapped like a stubborn child.

She sighed and insisted, "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long night for all of us."

Growling low he padded off to his chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle owned one nice dress that was suitable for the evening. She'd decided to go along anyways, and felt the midnight blue fabric hug against her from as she sat side saddle on her horse, Philippe. Her father intended to take his latest invention to the fair in the next town, and wouldn't be able to accompany her. A group traveled together, and would be gone for some time.

Now she had pulled her hair up and thrown on her mother's old cloak. The tear drop earrings felt heavy in their place as they swayed back and forth. Before she could take off on her own she noticed a coach coming down her drive and pulled her horse into the tree line to hide. Listening closely she heard Gaston pound on her front door.

"Belle!" he called confidently. When she didn't respond right away, he began to pound harder and shout for her father as well, "Belle?! Moirés?!"

Eventually he gave up with an angry growl, insisting to the driver that she must have intended to meet him there. She'd have to work hard to avoid him all night. Despite her desire not to see him she couldn't resist seeing the royal recluse that had suddenly changed his mind after all these years. Once the coast was clear she took off into the woods on a path she had often traveled when she felt mischievous. The castle had always been fascinating to her, and she often road near enough to get a better look, but was never brave enough to get too close.

Excitement rose in her belly as she charged forward through the forest. She could hear the cry of the wolves in the distance, but knew where to avoid. As long as she stayed out of their territory she would be okay, though it didn't stop a shiver of fear from crawling up her spine.

The crisp winter air burned in her nose as she continued the hard ride through the woods. She was not accustomed to riding side saddle, and it took her significantly longer to reach the front gates. For the first time they stood wide, and the front of the old castle was filled with people.

Lights blazed inside, and through there was food and music, not a single servant was ever seen. Whispers of secret servant passages were chirped back and forth as Belle walked into the hall and took a glass of champagne off a table. Some spoke to her, others asked for a dance, but she was more concerned with exploring. The Prince never showed his face, yet the feeling of being watched remained heavily in-between her shoulders.

She clung to the shadows, trying to watch for Gaston as she snuck from room to room. Each time she turned, certain someone was behind her, she found nothing. Her eyes searched the room wildly, inexplicably drawn toward the ceiling.

The other guests didn't notice the odd feeling that seemed to live inside the castle. It was as though someone had cast a spell on the place, and no one could see it but her. She sampled food, and took sips of her drink, trying to erase the lingering feeling.

Finally, she discovered a long hallway that led away from the music and sounds. Slowly she walked deeper into the twisting corridors. Belle was all too happy to get away from the people. Every few moments she was certain she could still feel someone's eyes on her, and spun around. It didn't fade, until she stumbled upon a looming wooden door.

An intricate rose design was etched in the wood, and felt smooth under her finger tips. Taking a deep breath, she push the door open.

The Beast watched the guests from a distance as they mingled and danced. Each was as foolish as the last. Some had traveled quite a distance for the chance to see the castle after all this time. Many asked why the Prince had not shown himself yet, and rumors spread about the purpose for the party.

Men behaved like fools in front of the airheaded ninny's that had arrived. Each looked like a cream puff in a dress more ridiculous than the last. It wasn't until a particularly beautiful girl entered that he finally took interest in the evening. Her dress was slim and plain, but made of dark blue velvet that hugged close to her form. Her dark brown hair was half up and half down, and flowed over her creamy shoulders. She was stunning, and yet she was alone.

People cast her strange glances and she walked past. Though many asked for her to dance, she always declined. Her gaze flickered around the room. When the obnoxious, but handsome man all the other girls fawned over came near, obviously searching for something, she would duck into the shadows and race in the opposite direction he left in. Finally, she found a long hallway that led to parts of the castle intended for practical use.

The Prince paced back and forth from the rafters and watched her intently. She continued to glance around wildly and he would be sure to use the darkness above. As she walked down the hall she would look over her shoulder before hurrying off. When she reached the door to his rooms she stopped, softly running a hand over the design before pushing through to the larger room.

His bedroom had been all but destroyed over the years. Claw marks torn through every painting and piece of furniture. The floor was scratched and torn, as though a wild animal had been let loose. Little did she know that, on some days, that was all the Prince truly was.

She stumbled nervously through the wreckage, and the Beast watched her from the corners. He could smell the fear in her veins, along with the confusing odder of excitement. Despite her instincts, she was curious. A painting in the room, long ago destroyed, caught her attention. When she walked closer, she hesitantly reached out a hand and pulled the torn canvas together to reveal the face of the man that had once looked back at the Prince from the mirror. He could see the look in her eyes as she took in the handsome figure from long ago. He imagined it was how he looked when she'd first walked in.

From the corner of the room the glass case holding the enchanted rose began to glow. It took the Prince by surprise. It didn't normally respond to others. Slowly her attention changed and she walked toward it. She approached the table and gently touched the glass covering the flower. The Beast we about to speak, when the doors suddenly opened again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Belle!" Gaston announced loudly.

Clutching her chest she scolded him, "You gave me a heart attack!"

He smirked loudly as though the idea pleased him. Belle turned her back on the rose and became very uncomfortable when she realized they were alone… very alone.

"I've been looking for you all over."

Trying not to groan, she responded, "Well it's a large building."

"No matter," He shrugged and walked forward to lean on the table, an arm on either side of her, "Now that I've found you we can talk about more important things, like me."

"My mind is normally on important things already." she tried to push him away from her, but instead he grabbed her hands and held fast.

He smiled arrogantly and said, "Well, this is the day your dreams come true!"

She scoffed, "What do you know about my," she yanked her hands away with a huff, "dreams?"

Taking a step back, Gaston gestured to himself and said, "Plenty! Picture this!" he held up his hands as through framing something in the distance, "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging me feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." Stopping in the middle he turned to her and said, "We'll have six or seven."

Swallowing uncomfortably, Belle tried not to let her fear show when she asked sarcastically, "Dogs?"

"No Belle!" he laughed, "Strapping boys like me!"

"Oh-" she skirted around him to head for the door.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" he grabbed her arm and yanked her to look at him.

"Let me think!" she replied nervously before he came face to face with her.

"You, Belle!"

Trying to pull her hand away again she stumbled, "Gaston! I'm- flattered… I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me." he growled, almost a bit menacing.

"I'm sorry Gaston… I just don't deserve you."

Belle muffled a cry when his hand clamped down on her wrists. Looking up at him in fear she recoiled. His jaw was clenched when he growled, "Belle… I'll have you for my wife. _No one _says no to Gaston."

"You're hurting me…" she protested.

"I'll let go. One little word Belle, that's all it takes." his grip tightened and she pulled uselessly against the cavemen.

"Never!" she snapped just before his hand came across her face and she fell with a yelp. She looked up, crawling away when she suddenly heard a growling noise behind her. Gaston snapped his head up with a glare before he took a step back and the color drained from his face. As she turned her head to see what it was a dark shadow leapt over top of her and she covered her head.

There was yelling and scraping, but she couldn't make out what was happening in the dark room. Whatever was in there with them was almost completely black in color. She could only hear the growling and grunting from both figures as they struggled. It was almost harder to tell who the real monster was just then.

When the man called Gaston struck her something inside the Prince snapped. At some point he had made his choice while watching her walk around the room, and he knew this was the one he wanted. The fool had put his hands on the wrong girl. When he'd clasped a claw around his throat and pinned him to the floor the Beast leaned low and growled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

Gaston struggled and begged, "Please! Don't hurt me!"

The Beast looked over at Belle, watching with frightened eyes. He had no doubt she couldn't see him, but she could tell what was happening. She looked surprised that he was able to speak. Glancing around she asked, "Whose there?"

Taking a deep breath he announced, "The master of this castle."

The man was still begging beneath him, "Please I'll do anything! Anything!"

"I should lock you in the tower!" he howled in Gaston's face.

"No!" Belle protested to the Beasts surprise and annoyance, "Please! Can't you see you're hurting him?!"

Jealousy boiled under his skin, but the Prince chose to hide it, arguing, "Then he shouldn't have trespassed! The boundaries were made clear to all the guests!"

In reality he wanted to rip the man's head off for the red mark he could see forming across her lower jaw.

"You can't!" she pleaded, "He could die!"

Gaston's eyes fluttered wildly as he began gasping for air, "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner."

Loosening his grip Gaston gulped for air and begged again, "Please! Take the girl! She's the one who came in here, I only followed her!"

The worm knew no honor and it made even someone as spoiled as the Prince furious. Lifting him he threw his head into the ground and he went limp.

Gasping Belle ran forward, glancing up at the creature backed away to let her pass. The Beast hated to see her look worried, though the rational part of his brain was trying to tell him she was just soft hearted, the other half of him was still angry at the thought of her caring for another. Taking a deep breath she said, "Do it."

"What?" he rumbled angrily.

She cringed away before repeating, "Take me instead."

His brow furrowed as her words sank in.

"You!" the Prince growled, "… You would… take his place? Why?!"

Indignantly she snapped in a surprisingly bold voice, "_If _I did- would you let him go?"

Thinking it over for a moment he replied, "Yes. But… you must promise to stay here forever."

Glancing down as the motionless man beside her there was obvious pain on her face. She didn't care for him, but she didn't wish to see him dead either. It was her fault he was even back there. Looking up in the direction of the faceless creature she asked, "… Come into the light."

He hesitated a moment, before stepping into the ethereal glow the rose was casting across the floor. Slowly the gentle glimmer lit the black fearsome claws of his feet, and then the furry legs and massive body, until he finally appeared. The large fangs hung low over his mouth. He was enormous, with a large chest, and powerful shoulders. Gasping, she looked away.

Carefully, Belle collected herself and stood. The Beast towered over her by several feet. Taking another deep breath she said, "You have my word."

The fear in her eyes had hurt him, and his response came out sharply as he snapped, "Done!"

Dragging the man forward and out the door Belle sank to the floor and cried as the bedroom was closed. She knew she'd never see the outside world again.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle watched the beast drag Gaston away and felt devastated to see him go. Not because she cared for him, but because he was the last part of the outside world she would ever see. Once he was gone she ran to the wall and sunk down, sobbing into her knees. She didn't dare try to leave the room. Silently cursing herself for being so damn curious, she wished she had never come to the castle, let alone left the ballroom.

Beast dragged the man by the ankle and flung him down the hall and in through the double doors of the party before slinking back into the shadows. The music stopped when the unconscious man appeared and the crowd gasped. A few girls ran forward, hoping to play nurse, before an older lady took over and yelled out instructions. Soon Gaston was awake and babbling… or so it would seem.

"A Beast!" he insisted.

"What's he talking about?" the baker asked.

Leaning forward Gaston gripped his shoulders and continued, "A Beast! A horrible, monstrous Beast!"

Gently trying to tug his arms off his shirt the baker said gently, "Alright, son. Take a deep breath. You must have hit your head."

Shaking his head frantically he insisted, "No! Through the darkness of the castle! There's something truly horrible inside! He's there! Belle's with him!"

Some began to look around for her, and others whispered when they noticed she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, over head they heard someone announce, "The Prince has chosen a lady. The ball will now come to a close. Thank you all for your attendance."

Though no one wanted to admit it out loud, they all suspected Belle was chosen, and that Gaston's pride was hurt.

"Kill the beast!" he yelled. "He's got raiser sharp fangs and killer claws!"

"Okay," the lady who had taken care of him nodded, "Let's get you home so you can rest. We'll talk about it after that."

"No! The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night! We have to kill the beast!" around the room whispers broke out. Everyone believed he'd lost his senses. Knowing no one believed him Gaston tried for another approach, "He'll lock Belle in the dungeon!"

One of the men from town he often drank with stepped forward and insisted, "Come on. She's alright. The Prince chose her out of the crowd. Don't be so upset."

"No!" he snapped, "I deserve the best! Not that creature! Belle is mine!"

As soon as that was said a loud noise thundered from above. Across the marble echoed the Princes howl insisting, "Belle is no longer your concern! Get out!"Everyone froze in surprise as the terrifying voice, until he thundered again, "GET OUT!"

After the second warning the crowd broke into a panic and sprinted for the exit. Several men dragged Gaston out to his carriage and insisted on seeing him home.

Belle watched from the balcony as everyone pulled away so quickly. She trembled in fear, now knowing what would happen now. A low growl behind her made Belle turn with a gasp and she shrank away from the Prince as he filled the door frame.

"Please," She breathed nervously, "At least let me run home to grab a few-"

"There is nothing there for you anymore." he rumbled.

Straitening she walked forward and insisted, "But my father!"

Surprisingly gentle he said firmly, "He's no longer your concern either. Everything you need is here."

"Please!" she begged running forward and grabbing his arms in a surprisingly brave move, "I'll never see him again! At least let me say goodbye!"

Her hands on his arms were the first bit of human contact he'd had in years. His chest warmed, and a desire to protect the girl flooded him. Guilt also filled there, but he still wouldn't relent for fear she would never return. The Beast simply shook his large head as his answer before Belle took a few steps away from him and sank to her knees in sorrow. His brow creased in pain as he saw her crying. Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly he decided to change the subject.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your room."

She looked up at him in surprise, wiping away a tear, "My room? But I thought-"

"Do you want me to take you to the dungeon?" he snapped.

"No." she said simply.

"Then follow me."


	6. Chapter 6

Though the beast terrified her, Belle was more afraid of getting lost in the winding labyrinth like castle. The cold grey gargoyles watched them darkly as their shadows passed down the halls. Once she jumped and despite herself, reached out and grabbed the beasts arm. He looked down at it in surprise, which she took for offense and quickly dropped it. Tears leaked down her face as she did her best to walk calmly behind.

"Say something to her," Lumiere encouraged quietly.

Taking a deep breath the Prince looked back and said, "I hope you like it here."

Belle simply shuttered. At last they reached a set of doors and stopped. Opening the door for her the beast looked back expectantly and waved her in.

"The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like, accept the west wing."

"But I was already in the west-"

"It's forbidden!"

Belle jumped away when he growled at her again. Backing against the door she clutched a hand to her chest before running inside. After a moment of feeling guilty the Prince said "You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!"

Just before he slammed the door her response made him pause.

"No thank you."

"What?"

Straightening she held her head high and repeated, "No thank you."

Anger filled him and the beast snapped, "I told you. That wasn't a request."

"I said I would stay here. That was the end of the agreement. I will not be joining you for dinner."

The candlestick tried hard not to laugh at the look on the Princes face. He was not used to being told no. The girl had spirit, and it was admirable. The beast sputtered in response, "You can't stay in here forever!"

Crossing her arms stubbornly Belle snapped back, "Oh yes I can."

"Why are you being so difficult?!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "You keep me here against my will and don't understand why I'm being 'difficult'?! I've lost my father and my freedom!"

"You have no idea what it's like to lose your freedom! Imagine never being able to be seen!" He took a threatening step forward and she jumped. The sight made him falter.

Anger laced Belles voice when she replied, "You've succeeded in frightening me if that was your goal. I hope it made you feel better about yourself. Now get out."

The Prince was so surprised that all he could do was watch when she walked to the door and closed it. The lock slid into place and he was left staring at the wooden carvings.

"Master," Lumiere replied, "this may not be the best was to win the girls affection."

He closed his eyes before whispering, "It's hopeless. She'll never see me as anything else."

Belle cried into her sheets as the beast sadly padded away from her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Pacing back and forth in his room the Beast knocked over a table with a frustrated roar.

"What does she want me to do? BEG?"

With a yank the curtains were ripped off the windows and he threw them down. In his blind rage he didn't notice another's presence in the room. A beautiful woman stood to the sides as he had done before and watched the Prince quietly.

"You know what will happen if she doesn't fall in love with you." Her voice was musical and smooth. Turning with a growl the Prince turned toward the Enchantress with a hate filled glare.

"You again?! Haven't you done enough?!"

Clucking her tongue the she stepped forward, "Temper, temper. Have you learned nothing after all this time?"

"LEARNED?! How can I learn anything like this?!" he held up his claw for emphasis. "If you think I can get her to love me then-"

"This girl is special," the Enchantress cut him off, "She can see things others cannot. You have chosen well, but you must still help her see past the monster."

"I don't know how! She is being so stubborn!"

A low chuckle sounded as she walked forward, "You are already smitten, Prince. That is why I have come with a warning. You know what will happen."

He was hesitant a moment before mumbling, "Yes. We'll stay live this forever."

"Not if you fall in love first," she shook her head, "If you hadn't bothered to look you would merely stay as you are. Now, if the girl doesn't return your feelings by the time the rose wilts your heart will break. You will die."

"I know!"

"Yet you have said nothing to the others?" her brow furrowed.

"If they knew that they would live on, even in their current forms they wouldn't want me to risk it." the whisper was more to himself, "It's my fault they're like this in the first place."

She softened, looking at him in a different light for the first time. There was a heavy silence between them for a long moment.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" he snapped.

She shook her head, "Perhaps you have learned something after all."

Though he was fierce looking the Beasts eyes held emotion that the rest of him didn't show. Behind the fangs and claws was a very vulnerable young man. She could see his fear even as he yelled and ravaged. The Prince knew he was already falling for the girl and it scared him.

"I will give you a gift." she said gently.

His head snapped up and he took a step back, defensive, "I remember your 'gifts' well."

"Do you think I do not wish for you to succeed? Why wouldn't I have simply killed you?" she spat in return. Waving her hand a bright light appeared and was extinguished as quickly as it had come. In her grasp was a simple hand mirror. "This will show you anything you want to see. All you must do is ask."

Taking it in his hand the Beast stared at it curiously. Just as he turned to ask what he was supposed to use it for he found he was alone again in his room.


	8. Chapter 8

When the tears had quieted and Belle had finally managed to sleep a while she sat up in the crumpled clothing and took a deep breath. The world outside was dark, with only silver moon beams on the snow. She looked around the room for the first time and found curiosity was getting the better of her. Slipping into a robe she fastened it around her waist and laid the dress across her bed. Reaching up she undid her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. After finally removing her shoes she walked quietly toward the door. She could feel her stomach ready to growl and opened the door in search of the kitchen.

As she walked down the long hall she felt eyes on her, and when she looked over her shoulder she swore the suits of armor lining the halls all turned their helmets away from her direction. The building was frightening and she hurried along the corridor.

"Mademoiselle!" she heard someone call and turned to find a candlestick scurrying up to meet her.

With a small cry she backed up away and heard a dog bark in protest as she almost stepped on it. Turning she found it was not a dog at all, but a foot rest that ran on all fours. To the left she heard another voice saying, "Hello dear!"

Glancing down Belle found a tea pot smiling up at her. Mouth gaping she insisted, "This is impossible!"

"Please, madam! It is alright!" the Candlestick tried to quiet her. "I am Lumiere, and this is Mrs. Pots!"

She glanced between the two in amazement.

"We know how strange this all seems," the Mrs. Pot's agreed, "but here we are! How would you like a nice spot of tea?"

Shaking herself she remembered why she had left her room in the first place, "Well… I am a little hungry."

Running forward Lumiere beamed up at her and said, "But of course! You are not our prisoner! You are our guest! Right this way!"

"I don't want to trouble anyone." Belle replied.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Pots insisted, "I'm not about to let you go hungry!"

"After all miss, this is France, and a dinner here is never second best!" Lumiere ran ahead to show the way as they headed toward the kitchen.

While she ate more 'people' came to introduce themselves. With a shrug Belle simply greeted them all in turn and tried to be as polite as possible.

"That was a very brave thing you did." one insisted.

Belle scoffed, "Trading my life for a man I can't even stand?" she shook her head.

"You don't care for the man?" all the objects in the room seemed very interested in her reply.

"Ha! I don't want anything to do with him. I just thought…" Belle sighed.

Mrs. Pots came forward and asked, "Thought what dear?"

She swallowed, "I thought that the beast would kill Gaston. It was my fault he had strayed from the party. I couldn't have lived with myself if that had happened."

"Didn't you suggest it?" Cogsworth asked.

Wringing her hands she shook her head, "Actually, Gaston asked for him to take me instead. I just agreed to it."

There was shocked silence as the truth sunk in. Everyone in the room was outraged by the thought.

"Madam, may I ask what happened when the master decided to show himself?" Lumiere chimed in.

"Well, we were arguing." she chewed her lip nervously, "Gaston wanted me to marry him and I just… couldn't."

Suddenly the red mark on her cheek made more sense. Mrs. Pots asked the next question, "Are you saying that he was… protecting you?"

Thinking about that for a moment Belle softened. The thought hadn't occurred to her before then. No one spoke again as she finished her meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Gaston hurled his glass into the fire with a frustrated howl. Others in the bar backed away, worried about how unwound the man had become since the night of the ball. A small man nervously came forward and asked, "More beer?"

Outraged Gaston barked back, "What for?! Nothing helps! I'm disgraced!"

"No-" the man lied, "You just need to… pull yourself together."

Popping his knuckles, Gaston thought rapidly over everything he had seen that night. No one believed him. They all thought he was angry that the prince had chosen Belle. Not only did they think he had been shot down, but they all thought he was crazy on top of it. A little distant he mumbled, more to himself, "I've been thinking…"

With a nervous gulp the little man knelt next to him and said, "That can be a dangerous pass time."

He either ignored him or was too far gone within his own thoughts to care. Gaston attempted to come up with a plan, but none worked out in his favor.

"Sir, there's not a man here who wouldn't love to be you. It disturbs everyone to see you so… down. The Prince has the right to choose-"

Without warning he reached out and gripped the man's arm. Standing, Gaston towered over him, squeezing hard enough to bring the man to his knees.

"I'll have Belle for my wife. Make no mistake about _that_."


	10. Chapter 10

Belle had been in the castle a few days, but had begun to feel a bit better. She followed the objects around the winding hallways and enjoyed exploring. It seemed that she never stopped finding new rooms. The footstool would bark and chase after her as she sprinted down the corridor. Outside she fed the birds out in the snow. Though her lack of freedom was still painful, she wasn't as miserable as she has first imagined.

The Beast watched her from the windows and shadows of the halls. He never came forward. Belle didn't see him again at all until late one evening. The objects brought her books to read, though she never seemed to find the library. A fire was burning in the front room and she curled up in the chair with a blanket over her legs. Reaching down, she scratched the footstools head every so often while she dreamed of far away adventures in her stories.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the large front doors of the castle. She jumped, marking her place and sticking her head out into the entrance hall to look. None came forward to answer the door. Belle could hear muffled yelling on the other side.

The pounding didn't cease, and she took a step forward to see who it was.

"Milady, don't!" Cogsworth ran in front of her and grabbed the bottom of her skirt. "It's the man from before!"

Furrowing her brow she asked, "Gaston?"

She charged forward and pulled the door open. More objects emerged to protest, but she ignored them. Though she hated the man, Belle couldn't help but wonder why he was here. He was the first glimpse of the outside world she would have since she promised not to leave.

Cracking open the door she took a step back when he bulled through the entrance.

"Belle! There you are. Wait here." he snapped, charging in with a crossbow in hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, grabbing his arm. His hair was ruffled and he looked almost wild.

"Takings you back, but first I want the beasts head."

Though he frightened her, the Prince had not harmed her since she entered the castle. Killing him wasn't right, and she knew it.

"No! It's okay. He hasn't hurt me at all. I haven't seen him really since that day."

"Come on Belle. Your bleeding heart is getting ridiculous!"

Glaring at him she stepped forward and snapped, "Aren't you the one who offered me up on a silver platter?!"

"He was going to kill me!"

She smirked, "And you thought he would be any different to me?"

"You're still alive aren't you? I was the only one in town who even believed you were in danger! You should be thanking me!"

When his words sunk in Belle laughed in amazement. "They all think you're crazy don't they?"

Gaston stiffed indignantly, "What are you talking about?"

"You're not here to _save_ me. You're here to prove to the town that the beast is real!"

"What difference does it make?!"

Her mouth fell open in amazement, "You would kill someone else just to prove a point?"

Gaston laughed and grabbed her by the throat, "This monster hardly counts as 'someone'."

From the shadows the beast watched what was happening in amazement. Was she defending him?

Clawing at her throat he loosened his grip and she stumbled back, coughing, "He's no monster Gaston," Belle glared and held her throat, "you are!"

He took a threatening step forward when a howl rattled the walls. Jumping in front of her the Beast hovered protectively and glared at Gaston. Eyes wide, he stepped back from the Prince and Belle.

Growling low the Beast warned, "Get out."

He looked down to see the red marks on Belles neck. Reaching down a hand his paw almost covered her, but he gently moved her hair away from her eyes as she searched his face. Snapping his head up furiously, he screamed at Gaston, "GET OUT!"

Despite what she had just seen, watching the large creature turn so violent frightened Belle tremendously. She backed away against the wall and trembled. Gaston stepped toward her and she jumped away further.

Swiping a hand at him the Prince knocked him to the ground. Loading the crossbow Gaston took aim and Belle gasped, "No!"

Jumping up Belle shoved the Beast out of the way, though the arrow still buried deep in his arm. He cried out and flew at him, grabbing his shirt and literally throwing him through the door. Yelling and arms swinging Gaston landed in the snow. He looked back to see the Beast begin to come toward him and ran to his horse. Galloping away he kept looking back in fear knowing he needed help to defeat him.

Once he was out of sight Belle ran forward to grab the Prince's good arm. Like a wounded animal, he growled at her when she approached and she backed against the door with her hands held up in surrender. When he seemed to soften, Belle walked forward slowly and grabbed his hand. Tugging him inside she showed him to the sitting room and set him in the chair.

Mrs. Pots appeared with warm water and filled a basin. Looking down at his arm, Belle said apologetically, "The arrow will have to come out."

Hugging it to him he growled at her, "Its fine."

"No it's not." she scolded, "Now hold still a moment."

He glared, but didn't argue when she braced herself to pull the object out. Before she could truly grab a hold he moved and then yelled, "That hurts!"

Frustrated Belle swept her hair out of her eyes and snapped, "If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

Pouting he grit his teeth and let her snap the arrow in half before pulling it out cleanly. A roar of pain echoed through the castle and she shook with nerves until it was finished.

"There," she said gently, "it's done."

He took deep breaths and stared at the wound on his arm. Dipping a cloth in the warm water she looked at him apologetically and said, "Hold still. This might sting a little."

Sucking in a breath he complained, "If you hadn't opened the door this wouldn't have happened."

Rolling her eyes she retorted, "If someone else had bothered I wouldn't have opened it!"

"Why was he back here anyways!"

"Why do you think?!" she asked annoyed, "To _save _me from the monster."

She waved her hands dramatically and he snickered despite himself. Remembering that he was angry he cleared his throat and said, "Well, you promised you wouldn't leave!"

"I wasn't trying to!"

Both stopped bickering long enough to realize neither would win this argument. With a sigh Belle decided to let it go and gently patted his wound with the cloth. When he closed his eyes against the sting she breathed, "By the way… thank you, for protecting me from him."

Swallowing nervously he tried to shake off her gratitude, "He wanted to kill me as well."

"Not the first time."

He looked at her in surprise and she locked eyes with him.

"The day of the ball… I know you were trying to save me from him."

His voice was deep when he replied, "You're thanking to one who imprisoned you?"

She continued to clean his arm as she said, "I was already a prisoner. If you hadn't come along I'd probably be married to that monster by now."

He watched her quietly as she continued to patch his arm.

"So thank you," Belle continued, "for saving my life."

"You're welcome," he breathed, "But I noticed- you did the same for me."

A long moment passed where the two simply stared at one another until finally The Beast cleared his throat and she wrapped his arm. Standing she started to return to her room, but paused in the doorway.

"Beast?"

"Hmm?"

Glancing back she asked, "Will you eat dinner with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner started out painfully awkward. Belle fiddled with her spoon and Beast tried to use utensils as best he could, but the conversation lacked. They attempted to talk about the weather and the castle. Eventually it became evident that this was going nowhere. Belle rested her cheek in her hand with a sigh.

As Mrs. Pots brought out more tea, finally she decided to break pretense and ask what was really on her mind.

"What happened to you all?"

Beast stopped his hand mid air and looked at her in surprise before becoming defensive, "What do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes Belle snapped, "I _mean _the fact that we are being waited on by a tea pot and a clock! What kind of enchantment is this?"

She looked up at him expectantly, but the Prince tried to change the subject, "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?"

Groaning, Belle replied dryly, "I figured it out for myself."

"Can't you just leave it alone?"

"I have to spend the rest of my life here and I can't even ask you a question?"

"I can't answer them."

Standing she demanded, "Can't or won't?!"

The Beast also stood in response and yelled, "Can't!"

Belle believed him when she saw the frustrated look in his eyes. She softened, realizing she had pushed him too far. Sitting back down quietly she moved her food around her plate again.

"What's your name?" she tried.

"What?!" he snapped in response.

"_Your name,_" she growled, "You had to have been human once. How else would you be the prince? What's your name?"

He stared for a long moment before finally admitting, "No one has mentioned it for many years."

"You go by Beast then?"

"Normally Master." he corrected. She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest to prove she wouldn't be calling him that. He sighed and finally mumbled, almost as though he wasn't sure anymore, "Adam."

"Adam," she repeated, "I like that name."

"I'm not that man anymore." he growled. "Adam was the Prince that used to live here."

"Surly some part of him still exists?"

"No!" the word echoed through the dining hall and Belle jumped. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he looked up apologetically and said, "Adam was cruel and selfish. He thought of none but himself."

She raised an eyebrow, "and you're not that man?"

Leaning back in his chair the Beast looked up at the ceiling and said, "I'm trying not to be."

Belle watched him for a long time, thinking about the person in front of her. It was the first time she really began to see him as someone more than an animal.

"Well I hate my name if it makes you feel any better."

Furrowing his brow the Prince looked over at her, "Why?"

"Beauty?" she spat, "as if that's all that's expected of me? If Gaston had his way I would be a bubbled headed moron floating around some cabin and cleaning all day."

"I'm sure that's not what your parents had in mind when they named you." he chuckled.

She gave a small laugh as well and said, "perhaps not, but all the same I hate it."

"You are truly beautiful Belle. Inside and out." When she looked up in shock Beasts eyes were warm and sincere as they stared at her. To her complete surprise she felt herself blush and looked away.

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

When Belle returned to her room she leaned against her door and breathed deeply. That was the first time she had begun to feel something for this… man. It was crazy, and alarming… but exciting. Running her fingers through her hair she walked to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

"Come on, pull yourself together." she scolded, "So there's something more to him you didn't see before…"

Closing her eyes she tried to push away the memory of his eyes on her at dinner.

_You are truly beautiful Bell, inside and out._

How many times had a man paid her a compliment? She'd never once taken it… well… to heart.

Shrugging on her night clothing she lay down and waited for sleep to find her. After tossing and turning she finally felt the world fade to dream, but even there the memory of his hand wiping her hair away stayed with her.

Beast watched her in the mirror in amazement. 'Something more'?

For the first time he dared to have even a glimmer of hope. As she closed her eyes he put the mirror away and paced around his room.

The next morning Belle walked down to breakfast to find Beast waiting for her. She froze, looking at him in surprise, and quelling the pleased feeling that grew in her chest.

"_Am I going insane?" _she asked herself.

Beast stood, looking at her a little nervous, "Uh- I was hoping you would," he cleared his throat, "join me today."

Raising an eyebrow she smiled at him and asked, "for?"

He laughed, "Anything. I just like being around you."

Heart fluttering, she blushed and looked away, "Sure, why not?"

They ate another slightly awkward meal before walking around the courtyard together. The birds looked at her expectantly and Belle pulled out a handful of birdseed. Throwing some out into the snow they all attacked with gusto. She smiled brightly as they enjoyed her offering.

Beast watched her with a dopey grin. When she looked back at him she asked, "Would you like to feed them?"

The Prince shook his head, "No, they don't trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I haven't seen any animals around here since…" he looked away. Since he'd become the beast. She knew he couldn't say it out loud. "They only showed up after you came here."

"I'm sure," she chuckled sarcastically.

Looking straight at her Beast insisted, "It's true. They trust you. Animals want to be around you. They can tell you care."

Belle's heart skipped a beat as he gazed at her. Whatever had made him this way may have taken his human form, but his eyes were still the same. They were open and honest. Clearing her throat she walked forward and took a hold of his hand.

Pouring birdseeds into his paw she knelt down and trailed some onto the ground. As the Beast crouched a blue jay came forward and followed the line until it came to rest in his hands. He stared in amazement and smiled brightly at Belle.

Raising her eyebrow she looked at him with her own intense gaze and said, "I think they are learning to trust you too."

The Prince didn't miss her hidden message. Somehow he has earned her trust, and it made his heart soar.


	13. Note

Hi everyone! Thank you SO SO much for reading! I am SUPER excited this week because I am honestly only DAYS away from publishing my first book on Kindle! I am working super hard on it at the moment, but I PROMISE I'll keep writing this! Don't give up on me! If anyone is interest in my original story PM me! Thanks!


	14. Book Note

Hi everyone. I have been asked by a lot of people about my book that I am publishing, and I wanted to let you know that it will be up soon, but till then you can find the description on facebook. Find the page for The Sirens of Rhine- The Innocent and the Condemned. Thanks everyone! You are such amazing readers and I am so happy to have you!


	15. Chapter 13

Belle sat by the fire reading and braiding her hair to the side. Beast watched her from the doorway with his arms crossed. After a time she commented, "You're staring."

His deep chuckled was warm and growling, "I was gazing."

Looking over her shoulder at him she smiled teasingly and said, "Either way it creeps me out."

Smiling, they had become used to each other's playful banter.

"How do you decide what books to read?" Beast asked.

"Honestly the objects bring them to me. I just pick through the stack, though there are very few stories I would ever turn down."

He furrowed his brow, "Don't you want to pick for yourself?"

They stared for a long moment, eyes locking with a hidden message. Belle wasn't used to her opinion mattering. Very few ever bothered to actually give her a choice in things. After a moment Beast took a step forward and offer to help her up, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Without a though she placed her hand in his and let him drag her forward. Both were laughing as they sprinted through the castle. It seemed no matter how she tried to learn the layout, the castle was still so large she could get lost, and hadn't even been to most areas.

Once they finished running up the steps of a high tower the beast threw open a pair of double doors and Belle gasped.

The largest and most elaborate library she had ever seen lay before her. The room had the cold chilled feeling that the doors had been closed for some time. Belle was speechless for several moments before finally running around excitedly.

"Do you like it?" Beast asked.

"It's WONDERFUL!"

He beamed, pleased he could make her happy, "Then it's yours."

Eyes wide, she didn't react for a moment till suddenly she sprinted over and threw her arms around his neck. For a moment he didn't respond, but once the shock had worn off he returned the gesture warmly. She mumbled softly against his coat, "Thank you so much."

When her voice was thick with tears he stepped back and looked down in alarm. "What's wrong?"

Belle laughed out loud, "Nothing's _wrong_. Do you realize the entire town thought I was strange for reading at all? Now you've given me," she looked around at the huge room in wonder. Throwing out her hands she gestured all over, "this! I've never seen so many books in all my life!"

Walking up behind her, Beast rested a paw on her shoulder, which she covered with her own hand, "Thank you for understanding how much this means to me."

Closing his eyes he smiled again she replied in his deep baritone voice, "You're welcome."


	16. Chapter 14

Belle and Beast had spent a long time reading out loud in the window of the tower. When she became cold, she pulled a blanket over herself and buried into the Beasts side. He hesitated before hooking his arm around her and holding the book up for them both. It began to snow, and the flakes fell down outside the window like tiny diamonds.

When Belle had fallen asleep, Beast was content to sit with her next to him. She looked so beautiful he didn't dare move.

"Well done." a voice said within the room.

Snapping his head in the direction Beast saw the enchantress standing in the center of the room.

"What do you want?" he demanded before looking down, afraid he had woken Belle.

"She will not stir, Prince. I've made sure of it."

"Fine." he grumbled, "What is it?"

The beautiful woman walked over to him slowly and looked down at the woman asleep by his side.

"I come with a warning."

"Another?"

"Hmm" she gently reached down and swept a piece of Belle's hair away from her face. Beast tensed, not trust her, "It is obvious you are in love, Prince. We all know. Even Belle knows, but she is still feeling conflicted about her own feelings."

He looked down, "She is?"

"Indeed. Can you blame her? She does not know there is a chance you can become human. Imagine what it would be like to fall for someone under a spell."

Beast closed his eyes, starting to doubt himself again.

"I did not come here to make you insecure. I came to warn you that there is trouble brewing."

He looked up in surprise, "What kind of trouble?"

"The one who seeks to claim her, this Gaston, is workings on rallying the villagers. They do not believe there is a 'beast', but when Belle's father returned he was outraged to find her missing. You must be careful."

"I'll deal with it."

The Enchantress looked at him again and said, "Be careful Prince. This man's pride is one of the biggest threats of all. If he can't have Belle he will be sure no one else can."

Beast looked at her darkly, "What are you saying?"

"That when she comes to terms with her love for you, and she will in time, she must tell you. If she dies before that time..." a growl started in the Prince's throat after that statement, but she continued, "You will live on... but without her. The curse will not break your heart unless the love is unrequited."

"He won't touch her!" Beast snapped.

"See that it is so. Living without the one you love... is the worst pain you can ever know."

Softening Beast noticed the sadness on her face. Gently he asked, "You sound as though you have experienced it?"

She smiled sadly, "An Enchantress is immortal. I never age or die. I never change, yet the years pass and I can know no one that I will not see die in time."

Furrowing his brow he asked, "You loved a man?"

She nodded, "Yes, long ago before the first books were printed and carriages roamed the streets. I loved a human prince."

"What happened to him?"

He hypnotic eyes sparkled as they looked over at him. "Pride. Pride and cruelty were his downfall, and so many others."

"How-"

The Enchantress cut him off sharply with, "It does not matter, Prince. I have worked hard to ensure no other royal follows his path."

Suddenly Beast felt different about the spell he had been placed under. Had she been trying to save him? He looked down at Belle and his chest warmed when she snuggled in closer to him. As he glanced back up to ask one last question he found he was alone once more.

**Hi everyone! I finally found time to continue! I am seriously considering doing a prequel story about the enchantress and ending with her cursing the beast. If you're interested let me know. I also wanted to let everyone know that my original story The Sirens of Rhine is FREE on Amazon Kindle for today 9/20 and tomorrow 9/21. If you don't own a kindle you can still read on the computer, but you may need to install the application. I hope you all will read and review!**


	17. Chapter 15

After the enchantress left that night, there was a new sense of urgency on the wind. Beast didn't know how to help Belle come to terms with her feelings. He also feared the invasion they could all feel in the distance.

Beast began pacing a lot, even when they sat down for lunch or read in the library. Belle tried talking to him, but it did little good. It wasn't until they were standing on the balcony one night, that they both finally began to understand.

"What is that?" Belle asked as she watched below.

Lantern lights could be seen in the distance as they drew closer.

Beast sighed, "Come inside. It's not safe here."

"What do you mean?"

Belle was frightened. Her face was stubborn when Beast met her gaze. He knew she wouldn't budge without answers.

"The man from before, he rallied the village."

"Gaston? They all thought he was crazy. Why would they suddenly listen?"

The lights drew nearer as he explained, "Your father is with them."

She didn't protest as he pulled her back inside the castle. He'd been leading her to her room when she suddenly spoke up.

"I can convince them to leave."

Beast tried to continue forward, but she wouldn't move any farther.

"No. They will want me dead if they see me. It's better that you were out of the way."

"How does that make any sense? My father thinks I'm being held captive by a beast. How does hiding me away help matters?"

"Belle-"

"I can talk to him. If he sees I'm alright he'll have to leave. Everyone knows the laws around here. You have the right to choose who you're with."

She was making a little too much sense, but Beast feared what Gaston would do if he got near her again.

"Why would you do this?"

"Because!" She snapped before softening," I don't want to see you get hurt."

There was pounding on the doors downstairs and Belle was running for the grand staircase before Beast could protest.


End file.
